


The memory game

by prosai



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Did anybody else get the heebygeebies with Hui's isolation bit it really creepied me up, Gen, change of mind, selberg's an older man yknow he's gonna forget stuff sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosai/pseuds/prosai
Summary: Change of mind- Selberg has his memories erased as the crew solve the mystery of the Valkyrie.





	The memory game

**Author's Note:**

> So I might be making a comic out of this rewrite, and I needed a script to go off of, then I thought 'Hey, maybe the folks down at AO3 will get a kick out of this'. Apart from that it's pretty much a rewrite of the transcription, but damn if I don't need more Hilbert angst in my life.

 

 

_ [Lights switch on, Selberg is in the room] _

Eris: Welcome back Doctor Selberg!

Lovelace: Doctor. Are you alright?

Selberg: Fine Captain. Fine.

Lambert: I… Where is this?

Fourier: I think it’s Eris’s version of the station. The geometry won’t be as we remember it.

Eris: You’re just on fire today, Doctor!

Fourier: Please tell me none of these tests involve literal fire.

Eris:  _ [laughs] _ Alright. This is the first of three rooms, each with its own challenge. Get through all three, and you can go up to the bridge. If you can’t, I reshuffle the deck and we try again.

Lovelace: What’s the first challenge?

Eris: There’s two doors in that room: the one you just came through, and one that leads towards the bridge.

Fourier: How do we get it to open?

Eris: Ah-ah! Patience. First, you need to get your lifelines. Let’s start with phone a friend.

_ [Intercom buzzes] _

Lovelace: Hello? Is anyone there?

Hui:  _ [over comms; shaky] _ Captain! Captain.

Fourier: Kuan, is that you?

Hui: Victoire? Oh my God, Victoire, are you okay? What’s happened? Oh God, I thought I was going crazy.

Lovelace: Hui? Wh– Where are you?

Hui: The tech wing. I got sealed in here, I’ve been in here for I- I- I don’t know, a day and a half.

_ [beat] _

Lambert: That’s not… That’s… That’s not possible.

Hui: I may be off by a few hours, but I–

Fourier: Kuan, I saw you two hours ago.

Hui: No, no you didn’t.

Eris and Selberg: Subjective temporal perspective.

Eris: It’s a very simple trick.

Lovelace: It’s been  _ two hours _ .

Selberg: And from his perspective, it’s been thirty-six.

Eris: Wellll, actually it’s thirty-eight.

Lovelace: That’s not–

Fourier: Captain, she  _ can _ do that. We’re playing by different rules now. Get on with it, then. What are we doing here?

Eris: We’re going to take care of some unfinished business. You never solved my first riddle.

Lambert: What riddle?

Eris: What happened on the Valkyrie, and who killed the captain?

Fourier: We didn’t get enough information–

Eris: Oh, yes you did. Between all of you, you’ve got what you need. So, challenge the first: solve the mystery. Get it right, and you can go ahead to the next room.

Lambert: And if we get it wrong?

Eris: So glad you asked.

Selberg:  _ [Flinches in pain] _ Agh!

Fourier: Selberg!

Eris: Solve the mystery, you have four minutes to tell me who killed Captain Laurie. Meanwhile… I’m going to be deleting Doctor Selberg’s memories, one at a time. Get it right and I’ll give them back. Get it wrong and we do a complete factory reset.

Selberg:  _ What? _

Eris: Relax, I’ll leave you with everything you need.... at the start at least. Lovelace, Fourier, Lambert, you can talk through the problem with your two consultants, but I will need the final answer to come from one of you three. How does that sound?

Lovelace: It sounds nuts! You can’t just expect us to figure this out from whatever bits and pieces we saw.

Eris: Oh, you saw everything you need. But… I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you a clue in exchange for… a week of Doctor Hui’s time.

Hui: Excuse me?

Eris: I’ll speed up his subjective perception of time. Ten seconds will feel like a week from his point of view. And I’ll need Doctor Fourier to be the one that confirms this, thank you very much.

Fourier: I can’t–

Eris: You have four minutes, starting now.

Selberg: Agh!  _ [grabs head in pain] _

Lovelace: God damn it.

_ [A timer begins ticking] _

Lambert: There was a mutiny.

Lovelace: How do you know?

Lambert: Uh, there were bullet holes in the wall, a barricaded door, a message from the sergeant saying the captain had to surrender!

Hui: We found the diary of the second-in-command. It said the mutineers had taken the bridge and cut the power.

Lovelace: There was damage in the lab, too. Part of the fighting?

Selberg:  _ [strained] _ Or damage from escaped s-sample. Captain believed was too dangerous to continue experimentation.

Hui: And there had been someone else, an– an Emily, I think! She’d gotten shot.

Eris: Three and a half minutes.

Lovelace: So, what: a mutiny, a second-in-command, an alien sample, someone who was shot.

Fourier: Too many variables, it’s too many variables…

Lovelace: Fourier…

Fourier: No.

Selberg: I’m losing… the other… missions.

Lovelace: We don’t have time to–

Fourier: I’m not doing that to–

Hui: Just do it, Victoire! I’ll be fine.

_ [beat] _

Fourier: Eris. Give us a clue.

Eris: Just a moment.

_ [A ticking clock begins to speed up; everything fast-forwards] _

Selberg: Th-the company. G-God. God- Go-rgg  _ [grunts in frustration] _

Lovelace: Goddard. You work for Goddard.

Selberg: I-

Eris: And done! Let’s see how he’s doing.

_ [Intercom buzzes. Hui is breathing shakily.] _

Lovelace: Hui…

Fourier: Kuan?

Hui: P-p-please, please, please don’t do, don’t do– don’t do that again, th-th-there’s nothing here, just– nothing…

Lambert: Eris! What’s our clue?

Eris:  _ [laughs] _ The person that killed Captain Laurie sided with him during the mutiny.

Lovelace: How is that helpful?

Fourier: No, that’s good, it eliminates almost every candidate. It had to be the biologist or the second-in-command. So that means…  _ [muttering] _

Lovelace: Fourier… Lambert. Anything else from the message you got?

Lambert: Um, not much. It said to surrender, to give up their weapons–

Eris: Two minutes!

Selberg: I… not… English…

Lovelace: Fourier...

Fourier: No, I can solve this.

Lovelace: No, you can’t we need another clue.

Hui: Please, please, Captain, please, please, don’t do that–

Lovelace: You have to.

Fourier: Listen to him.  _ I can’t. _

Lovelace: And you listen to me. Kuan Hui is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. He’ll be fine, and if he isn’t, we’ll be there to get him through it. Now get me some hard data.

_ [beat] _

Fourier: Eris, give me another clue.

Eris: With pleasure.

_ [Time speeds up again] _

Selberg:  _ [In Russian] The Virus, I have to finish the virus. _

Lovelace: Stay with us, Selberg.

_ [Intercom buzzes] _

Fourier: Kuan?

Hui:  _ [sobbing, gasping] _ Please… please… please, no– no more…

Lovelace: Eris?

Eris: The Captain took something precious from the person who killed him.

Lovelace; What the hell are we supposed to do with that? Give us a real clue.

Selberg: _[In Russian]_ _N-no, Captain, that’s good. Doctor Tyson, the biologist-_

Lambert: What?

Selberg:  _ [Frustrated grunt. In Russian-] Rgh. You said you’d leave me what I needed! _

Eris: At the  **start.**

Lambert: What’s he saying?

Lovelace: Eris!

Eris: Oh, don’t worry, it’s nothing you wouldn’t be able to figure out yourselves.

Selberg:  _ [In Russian] The burn marks. The experiment.  _

Lovelace: The… experiment? You mean the explosion in the lab?

Fourier: Wait, what?

Eris: One minute.

Fourier: Wait, hang on, did you just say–

Lovelace: So it could have been Doctor Tyson?

Selberg:  _ [In Russian] No, it’s not making sense... I can’t understand... _

Lambert: There was an explosion?

Lovelace: Burn marks. With a human silhouette in the middle.

Fourier: What?! Ugh-

Eris: Thirty seconds.

Lovelace: So Doctor Tyson killed Captain Laurie?

Eris: Final answer?

Selberg: [Sinks to the floor, appears unresponsive] F-find the vi- find the c-cu... Fix. Have to fix.

Fourier: No, wait.

Lovelace: Fourier-

Fourier: The second-in-command killed the captain with the bomb in the lab.

Eris: And… time.

_ [A door unlocks and slides open] _

Eris: Lucky shot, but correct. You can go on to the next room.

_ [All sign in relief] _

Fourier: You could’ve mentioned the bloody explosion earlier.

Lambert: How. The hell. Did you figure that out?

Fourier: I remembered something Hui read in the journal. Second-in-command had control of all the explosives.

Lambert: But what was the captain taking away from him?

Fourier: Not entirely sure, but there was a watch, and… I think the woman who died was actually the second-in-command’s wife, not the captain’s. And…

Lambert: … The captain was having an affair with her?

Fourier: Or something.

Lovelace: And based off of that, you just–

Fourier: I took a shot. Had a good feeling. It’s also why there were no bodies. The explosion caused the ship to decompress. Everyone would’ve got spaced.

Lovelace: Jesus. Hui? Selberg? You alright? Guys?

[Hui does not answer, Selberg is unresponsive.]

Eris: They’ll be fine, don’t worry. Come on. You’ve still got a ways to go.

Lambert: You said you’d restore Doctor Selberg’s memory!

Eris: Yes, yes, and a deal’s a deal. If I give him everything at once his brain’s going to blow a fuse. But if you want…

Lambert, Lovelace, Fourier: NO!

Eris: [laughing] Well let’s get on with it then!

  
  
  



End file.
